The use of electronic devices has become increasingly prevalent in modern society. As the cost of electronic devices has declined and as the usefulness of electronic devices has increased, people are using them for a wide variety of purposes. For example, many people use electronic devices to perform work tasks as well as to seek entertainment. One type of an electronic device is a computer.
Computer technologies continue to advance at a rapid pace. Computers commonly used include everything from hand-held computing devices to large multi-processor computer systems. These computers include software, such as applications including user interfaces, in order to make them useful and accessible to an end user. Computers are increasingly linked with other computers through networks. With the expansion of computer technology, the size of networks has continued to increase. Networks may link computers together that are a great distance apart.
One of the challenges with large networks is remote control of electronic devices that are connected to the network. For example, a user may desire to connect to and operate an electronic device at a remote location. One challenge associated with remote control is transferring the screen image of the electronic device at a remote location. As can be observed from this discussion, systems and methods for encoding location information in alpha channels of a modification image for HTML remote control may be beneficial.